Entre Hyuugas
by Hyuuga Ana-chan
Summary: Hiashi estava certo, não haveriam outros rapazes chamando sua filhinha para um encontro. Ficaria tudo em família afinal. Ele gostava disso.


**Entre Hyuugas**

Hyuuga Hiashi era conhecido não somente por seu império, formado por grandes empresas, mas pela firmeza com que tratava do futuro das filhas e do sobrinho que criava desde que seu irmão gêmeo morrera. Ele amava os três, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso mas a relação entre ele e a filha mais velha nunca fora das melhores, não havia brigas, a garota era submissa demais para responder as palavras do pai. Hinata era gentil e durante a escola ou até depois com seus 21 anos e trabalhando em uma empresa respeitada, era conhecida como a Ingênua Hyuuga.

A beleza dos Hyuuga, assim como seu dinheiro e poder, não passava despercebida, todos incrivelmente brancos e com os olhos perolados. E esse era outro motivo pelo qual Hinata tinha tal apelido, ela raramente saía com os garotos que por sua incrível aparência, a convidavam para um encontro. Na faculdade, apesar de ter amadurecido e ficado ainda mais bonita, ela continuou a dizer não para os convites masculinos. No trabalho, a fofoca espalhada por diversas colegas era de que a pobre garota rica de 21 anos era virgem e devido à sua fama de se negar a sair, assim morreria.

Ela não era a unica a ter um apelido, o primo Neji, era chamado de Gênio Hyuuga. Todos sabiam que ele acabaria por administrar as empresas da família, e tal como sua prima, era incrivelmente bonito. Mas também se mantinha alheio aos convites para sair, e sempre dizia que precisava estudar quando as garotas o convidavam. Saindo apenas algumas vezes quando era mais novo, mas agora, com seus 23 anos, o homem que encantava todas as mulheres por onde passava, era ocupado demais para sair e, portanto, também não ia a muitos encontros. Nas ruas, mulheres disputavam uma chance de poder fisgar o Gênio Hyuuga e integrar uma das familias mais ricas de Konoha.

-Eu não sei porque você não sai Hinata. Sasuke te chamou pra ir ao cinema esse fim de semana e você disse não. - Ino, melhor amiga da herdeira Hyuuga, tagarelava sobre o bonitão e másculo Uchiha Sasuke. - Se você quer motivos para voltar atrás com a sua decisão eu te dou. Número 1: ele é bonito. 2: Ele é o Sasuke. 3: Sakura ia morrer de inveja. 4: Você iria detoná-la. 5: Você iria se divertir. E eu posso continuar exemplificando.

-Eu já saí com ele uma vez Ino, e não foi o melhor encontro do mundo. Eu não preciso de motivos para me convencer a repetir o mesmo erro. E eu não ligo para a inveja da Sakura.

-Isso foi anos atrás Hinata!

-Duvido que ele tenha mudado tanto assim.

-Você que sabe. Ooops, Sakura a vista.

-Olá Ino-Porca, olá Ingênua Hyuuga. Soube que você dispensou o Sasuke outra vez, é por isso que vai acabar solteirona. - Haruno Sakura era uma das unicas pessoas que tinham o poder de tirar Hinata do sério, mas com o tempo – 3 anos convivendo com a garota - a Hyuuga havia aprendido a se controlar.

-Pode sair com ele no meu lugar Sakura.

-Sakura tem razão Hinata. Desse jeito você não se diverte, não sai com cara nenhum, ninguém vive sem um pouco de diversão. - Uzumaki Naruto também tinha o poder de irritá-la mas só quando concordava com Sakura – ou seja, quase sempre – nas outras vezes ele era um bom amigo.

-Bom, se é que o Sasuke te chamou mesmo para sair né? Por que eu estou desconfiada que isso tudo é fofoca espalhada pela sua família poderosa. Apenas para esconder a vergonha que é ter uma filha que nunca se casará ou dará continuação ao seu Clã.

-Cala a boca Sakura! - Infelizmente para Hinata, Ino sempre a defendia, o que as vezes era até simpático mas acabava gerando maiores confusões que a Hyuuga sempre preferiu evitar.

-Pode deixar Ino. Eu não ligo. De qualquer forma, eu já vou indo. Tenho um compromisso mais tarde. Até mais Naruto, Haruno. Tchau Ino. - Pegando sua bolsa, Hinata foi em direção ao seu carro antes que algum deles pudesse chamá-la. Após passar no mercado comprar as pizzas que prometera para a irmã, a garota chegou em casa. Guardou as pizzas e torceu para que o compromisso já estivesse em casa.

-Onde está o Neji? - Perguntou para a primeira empregada que viu.

-No escritório Hinata-sama.

-Obrigada. - A Hyuuga se dirigiu para o aposento e abriu a porta do escritório do pai lentamente. Sorriu ao ver que apenas o primo se encontrava no aposento, ele parecia tão concentrado em alguns papéis – da empresa provavelmente – que não a ouviu entrar, fechar e trancar a porta. Admirou o corpo do homem de 23 anos, vestido com uma camisa social e gravata, já sem o paletó do terno, que o deixava ainda mais bonito. - Atrapalho? - Falou pela primeira vez e observou o rosto do primo se levantar para fitá-la, a expressão séria deu lugar primeiramente à curiosidade e depois se abriu no sorriso mais bonito que ela já havia visto.

-É claro que não. Só estava lendo alguns documentos enquanto a esperava. - Respondeu guardando os papéis.

-Meu pai ainda não chegou? - Ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

-Ele tem uma reunião hoje até as 7. - Ele observava a prima se aproximar lentamente.

-Isso nos dá uma hora?

-Uma hora exatamente. - Ele conseguiu responder antes que a mulher sentasse em seu colo, passando uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril e o beijasse fortemente. A mão direita dele foi imediatamente para o cabelo dela e a esquerda para a coxa por baixo da saia pragueada. As mãos dela foram do cabelo do moreno para a gravata, desfazendo o nó, então passou a abrir os botões da camisa social. Tiveram que interromper o abraço por alguns segundos para que ele pudesse tirar a camisa e jogar em qualquer lugar do amplo escritório, mas ela logo voltou a tocar todo o tórax dele e ele a acariciar a cintura feminina por baixo da blusa.

Pegando-a no colo, ele se levantou e os levou até o sofá deitando-se por cima da prima e ajudando-a a tirar o resto das roupas dela e dele, o mais rapidamente possível. Quando se uniram e Neji sentiu novamente aquela sensação de chegar perto do paraíso que só sentia quando tinha a prima em seus braços, ele desabou em cima dela, ofegante porém com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Deus, eu senti sua falta. - Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, abraçado à cintura fina e deitado ao lado dela no sofá.

-Eu também. - Ela sorriu. - Detesto quando você tem que viajar a negócios.

-Eu sei. Mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso.

-Sim. - Ela beijou o rosto dele. - Neji? - Chamou.

-Hum?

-Eu... quero contar ao meu pai. - Ele já havia proposto isso à ela, diversas vezes. Mas somente agora ela se sentia preparada. Após 6 anos de beijos escondidos e fazendo amor regularmente, durante a madrugada, as tardes livres, os passeios sozinhos ou os estágios dela na empresa, Hinata finalmente achava que a hora havia chego.

-Quando? - Ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la.

-Hoje.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

-Então... - ele sorriu. - Hoje o mundo saberá que você é só minha.

-Só sua. - Ela retribuiu o sorriso e o beijou.

Ao chegar em casa, Hiashi foi direto para a sala de jantar, onde as filhas e o sobrinho já jantavam. Era costume dos Hyuuga jantar juntos e sempre no mesmo horário, a maioria das vezes em silêncio absoluto. Desta vez não foi diferente, mas o patriarca Hyuuga percebera que alguma coisa havia mudado. Discretamente observou os jovens sentados à mesa, Hanabi comia distraída logo à sua esquerda, Neji e Hinata à sua direita.

Hiashi notou a mão esquerda de Neji escorregar para baixo da mesa e logo após, viu a filha olhar para o homem e sorrir, recebendo outro sorriso – um que Hiashi só havia visto uma vez nos lábios do sobrinho – em resposta. Foi a vez do patriarca sorrir discretamente e relembrar a cena de anos atrás, quando Neji se sentara ao lado de Hinata pela primeira vez e sorrira daquela maneira.

**Flashback on**

**4 anos atrás**

O jantar estava pronto às 7 horas pontualmente e toda a familia Hyuuga se dirigira para a sala de jantar. No centro, se encontrava Hiashi como sempre e à sua direita Hinata já havia sentado. Observando a jovem de 17 anos, ele precisava admitir que ficaria com ciúmes quando um rapaz chegasse para levá-la a um encontro. Mas dessa vez, antes que Hanabi pudesse ocupar seu lugar ao lado da irmã, Neji fora mais rápido e sobrou para a Hyuuga caçula, sentar-se do lado esquerdo do pai.

Primeiramente, Hiashi ficou curioso quanto à mudança, mas após alguns minutos, com assombro percebeu que não haveriam rapazes levando sua filha para um encontro. O único que ela escolhera estava sentado à mesa com eles. Ele viu pela primeira vez o sorriso apaixonado que Neji dirigira a Hinata e a viu devolver com a mesma intensidade.

"Bom, " - o patriarca pensou "não é hora de interferir. Não pode haver alguém melhor para Hinata do que Neji.". Sorriu. "Quanto tempo mais eles vão esperar para me contar?". Sentiu vontade de gargalhar quando a filha notou que este a observava e corou instantaneamente.

**Flashback off**

-Pai? - Hinata tirara-o de seu devaneio.

-Sim?

-Preciso conversar com o senhor após o jantar.

-Claro. Mas por que esperar até depois?

-Acredito ser um assunto muito importante.

-Entendo. - Ele pausou por um minuto e Hinata voltou a comer. - Você e Neji decidiram me contar alguma coisa? - Ele viu a filha arregalar os olhos e ficar ainda mais branca. Neji por sua vez, manteve o semblante sério, mas Hiashi viu a preocupação em seus olhos.

-O... o... - Hinata costumava gaguejar muito na infância mas agora com 21 anos, ela só o fazia quando estava muito nervosa.

-Oh por Deus! Vocês acharam que eu não iria notar?

-Desde quando? - Neji perguntou já que Hinata parecia incapaz de falar alguma coisa.

-4 anos atrás.

-E o senhor nunca... nunca falou nada! - A Hyuuga mais velha conseguira recuperar a fala mas ainda assim estava branca e Hiashi começava a desconfiar que logo ela iria desmaiar.

-Para que? Eu sempre confiei em Neji e em você. Não havia nada para ser dito. Só não achei que vocês iriam demorar tanto para me falar.

-Me desculpe. - Neji abaixou a cabeça. - Eu deveria ter...

-Oh por favor Neji. Você e Hinata nunca esconderam isso de ninguém. - Hanabi se pronunciou. - Qualquer um com olhos pode perceber que vocês dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro. - Era estranho acreditar, Neji pensava, que o amor que os dois sentiam era tão intenso, que era notado pelos outros, por mais que os dois tentassem disfarçar.

-Me desculpe Hiashi-sama.

-Garoto, pare com isso. Acha que eu teria ficado quieto se não soubesse o quanto ama minha filha?

-Pai...

-Se queriam minha aprovação, já sabem que a possuem.

-Obrigada. - Hinata sorriu para o pai e para a irmã, depois voltou a sorrir para Neji. Este devolveu o sorriso para ela e olhou para Hiashi intensamente.

-Hiashi-sama, nós estamos juntos há mais de 4 anos.

-Eu já desconfiava.

-Então, agora eu não quero mais esconder nada.

-Assim espero.

-Portanto, Hinata... - ele fitou a prima, a mulher que amava intensamente. - Quer se casar comigo? - Ela se surpreendeu com o pedido, mas logo olhou nos olhos do homem a sua frente e sorriu.

-Sim, claro! - Beijou-o. Hiashi estava certo, não haveriam outros rapazes chamando sua filhinha para um encontro. Ficaria tudo em família afinal. Ele gostava disso.

**N/A: **Ai ai, eu não canso de escrever sobre Neji e Hinata, é tão bonitinho! Qualquer tema e situação dá certo com os dois! Mas daqui pra frente vou tentar escrever mais sobre Hinata e Naruto, já estou começando a pensar em algum tema legal pra eles. Então, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Reviews? Kisses!


End file.
